istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 205
Blight Update 205 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Friday, May 6th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Changes= *Drain Strike 8 and Spiked Scales 8 will no longer be awarded as part of the ARoP quest. *Moved Naithis the Watcher from the very top of the Tower of Magery to the top platform so he is more easily reached. *Druid Trainers now properly check your requirements before joining you to the Druid school. *Grosok's dialog is totally sslikified. *Monk, Druid and Spiritist now includes Khutit as a restricted race and are classified as Prestige schools. *The following quest lines in ranks 9 and 10 (generally level 90 and 100) will now properly require that the dragon be an Ancient Dragon before they will be offered the quest: Accurate Breath, Hardened Scales, Drain Strike, Spiked Scales, Dragon's Reach, Primal Instant Heal *Khemarius no longer requires 1 Greater Ghost Vapor and 1 Undead Ectoplasm as some of the reagents for the Drain Bolt VI quest, thus making it a bit easier for players to determine what is needed and where to find it. =Fixes= *Quest "Brunt: Liquidate the Icy Dire Wolves" will now drop Icy Dire Wolf Pelts as loot. *Quest "Attunement: Winter Vale" can no longer be completed more than once. *Hiring Permits now require the proper tool type (that being an Istarian Army Knife) on the resource as well as on the structures they are used in. This should allow them to be applied properly to the new vault buildings. *Players can once again port from Bristugo to Abandoned Isle once they have attuned to AI. *Gerix will no longer offers quest "Accurate Breath I: Improve Your Breath Accuracy" to dragons that are already working on a quest for him. *Fixed a few dialog errors in Gerix's dialog during quest "Accurate Breath I: Improve Your Breath Accuracy". *In quest "Marcus' Quest: Shipment of Bracelets", Bastea will now properly give you the Beginner Armor Bracelet formula. *In quest "Marcus' Quest: Shipment of Scales" now refers to Murrina in Parsinia instead of Xarinnis. Gerix now gives you the Beginner Armor Wing Scale formula at the proper stage of the quest. Xarinnis' Mark is now known as Murrina's Mark. *Many of the dragon ability quests still had the quest_task_dragon keyword on them that would prevent players from being able to work on multiple quests at once. All dragon ability quests past the first rank should no longer have this restriction. Note that T1 quests (level 10 or 15) still have the restriction of only having one active at a time in order to help guide players through new levels easier. *"Tooth and Claw Expert" quest now requires completion of "Tooth and Claw Adept" quest. *"Tooth and Claw Mastery" quest now requires the completion of "Tooth and Claw Expert" quest. *Quest for Drain Strike 8 can no longer be attained after completing quest for Drain Strike 6. You must have completed the quest for Drain Strike 7 first. *Spiked Scale IV no longer requires you to kill 50 Ice Pygmies. (Note that no dragon ability quest should require that many kills any longer to complete.) *Dwarven Medium Shop and Dwarven Small Blacksmith Shop will no longer show on the build list for player plots. They were removed quite some time ago from buildable status due to problems with the model, but would still show on the build list for some plots due to the size of the plot. *Nerve Strike debuff now references the proper stats (Strength and Dexterity). *Journeyman Millstone now properly boosts Stoneworking. Category:Delta